Mission Possible
by Blue Topaz
Summary: Jack is a man with a mission, S/J implied as always . Set pre- and post- 'Disclosure'. Part 2&3 added, NOW COMPLETED.
1. Pre Mission

Title: Mission Possible

By Blue Topaz

Spoilers: very minor Nemesis, Unnatural Selection, Disclosure, Smoke and Mirror, Memento.

Disclaimers: Stragate SG-1 and its characters are not mine.

**PRE-MISSION (Pre-Disclosure)**

Dr. Caroline 'Carrie' King was walking down the corridor at Level 19 on her way to Major Carter's lab, the Major had requested her help for one of her projects. With stack of file on her hands, she walked slowly, concentrating on the load on her arms and balancing it carefully. She bumped into someone's back.

She looked up, "Oops, sor ..." her apology was cut short by the sight that presented upon her eyes. She blinked, half-dreading that the scene in front of her was just a figment of her imagination, the result of projecting too much (she was a real-life shipper). But to her delight, it was still there.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were in what appeared to be a very compromising position. So compromising that it had to be in direct violation of some of the USAF's regulations. He had her pinned on the wall near her lab's entrance, her back was on the wall; she hugged a notebook close to her chest, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind it. He had both his hand on either side of her shoulders, preventing her from escaping. There was fear in her eyes.

"Now Carter, are you still saying 'no'?" the Colonel seemed to be enjoying her misery. The Major pursed her lip and refused to be baited into saying a word, she hugged the notebook closer for dear life. It was the only thing that she had between their bodies.

He moved closer towards her, his head was lowered slightly so that their eyes were in the same level, "I can't and won't order you to do this," he deliberately gave her a smile. The Major closed her eyes, and pressed her back closer to the wall, still didn't say a thing. She could deal with threats and violence, but a charming Colonel was a different matter all together, especially the one who was in a very close proximity with her right now.

He put one hand under her chin, "Major, look at me," he ordered her calmly. She was a good little soldier and he knew it, an order is an order, she had to comply. Slowly, she lifted both her eyelids. 

The smile was still plastered across his face, "You know I would do anything for you, right?" his hand was still on her chin, the thumb was stroking her jaw line now. Her resistance was on the verge of being broken, she took a deep breath, "I know."

"So, why can't you do this?"

"I don't want to get too involved in your personal affairs," her voice was weak and unconvincing.

His smile was gone, replaced by a serious expression; it was a rare one coming from him, "Please," he was asking, not ordering. He didn't want her to feel pressurized or anything like that. Yeah, right. And Siler's dog could say 'I Love You' in 20 different languages.

She had a hard time keeping her defenses up, "Beside, the timing is bad," she was hoping that he would see her reason and leave her alone. No such luck. He was still standing so close to her, invading her personal space. The grip in her notebook was tightened. 

His hand had finally left her face and resumed its previous position, by her shoulder. He put a weary expression, he really need her to say 'yes' so bad, she was still resisting. He was a man with a mission, he have to prevail, so he delivered the final blow, "Please ... for me." There, it was out. He knew that he was being unfair, she couldn't refuse that kind of request, but the situation was calling for a desperate move.

And what a move that was. Samantha Carter felt like someone had just put a leash around her neck and yanked it, she cursed his CO for using the sacred 'for me' speech; that was one dirty ploy. He had to go that far, huh? There was no way she could decline now. She bit her lower lip in nervousness, and then took a deep breath.

He raised his eyebrow, as if asking her for her answer.

Her eyes were narrowed, "FINE, FINE. I'll help you. Happy now?" she was clearly irritated by his unfair way of asking her assistant. 

He drew his hands from the wall and stepped back from her; the boyish grin that was specially him was displayed, "Thanks Carter, I owe you one." Gone was the charming and irresistible Colonel, replace by his usual 'couldn't care less' persona. He got what he wanted. He stuffed his hands on his pocket and walk away from her, whistling happily to some Monty Python's song. The still annoyed Major just shook her head in defeat and disappeared inside her lab before muttering, "Men.". They were oblivious to the spectators that they managed to attract.

Carrie could practically hear if a pin dropped to the floor right now. It was that silent.

"Wow, and when I though**t** they were finally going for it," she said to no one in particular, still staring at the wall where the Colonel and the Major had the intriguing encounter earlier.

"You got that right," someone else muttered. It was the person that she bumped into earlier.

"Hey, you got any idea on what's that all about?" Carrie could see around 7 or 8 people that had witnessed the interesting conversation, didn't matter if they saw the whole thing or just stumbled upon the last 5 seconds. Most were scientists as Level 19 was where most of the labs were, but there were a couple Airmen as well. 

"Yeah, I saw it from the beginning."

"Really?"

"What was the Colonel asking her?"

"What's with the flirting?"

"Yeah, what drove the Colonel to be so calculating like that?"

"Well, apparently it got something to do with Senator Kinsey."

"That goon?"

"The 'two faced' Senator?"

"The one whom the Colonel O'Neill shot?"

Silence encased.

"What?"

"It wasn't the Colonel."

"I know that, I'm just saying. In a way, it *was* the Colonel who shot him."

"Whatever."

"Ignore him, so what about Kinsey?"

"I'm not too sure about the details either, but it related to General Hammond's visit next week to Washington."

"About the disclosure plan for the Stargate?"

"Yes."

"Wow, must be something big then."

"No doubt about that."

"So what did the Colonel really want from the Major?"

"Don't know."

Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thought. They tried to guess what was really going on, but there was no guarantee when it came to SG1. They just had to wait and see.

^o^

The SCG was in suspense. 

Not because they found out about a Goa'uld plan to attack Earth. Also not because of some disease or virus had been brought back to Earth. No, no, no. Nothing like that at all. The brave men and women serving under the NORAD base were in suspense because of one man, that's right, just because of *one man* had retreated and 'meditated' inside his own office for the last three days.

What had made the SGC's residents anxious was that the particular 'one man' happened to go by the name Colonel Jack O'Neill. The second in command of the SGC, the man who had more secrets than all the FBI and CIA could put together (this is a hyperbole, of course), the man who wouldn't spend three days of his time in his office for no good reason. He was plotting something. And that plot was probably the best-kept secret in the world at this moment, just because it was a secret inside the biggest secret in the world.

The Colonel only came out from the safety of his office to fulfill his need of nutrients, to answer calls of nature, to maintain personal hygiene, or to answer General Hammond's requests. Only his team members were allowed to enter his office. He was planning something big: that much was obvious. And big in the Colonel's dictionary meant astronomical. All non-SG1 (General Hammond not included) members were under the impression that Senator Kinsey would get what had been coming to him this time. 

Naturally, they had tried to pry some information from the rest of the SG1. When they said the rest of SG1, it was just Jonas really. No one was foolish enough to bother Major Carter with 'none of your business' (as she nicely put it) matters or disturbed Teal'c from his Kel'no'reem. But to his credit, Jonas stood his ground and spilled nothing. Not even when they promised to ask Lt. Rush to go out on a date with him. 

Next, they tried the security camera in his office, but nothing productive had come out from that. It just shown him totally engrossed in his own world, scribbling something down on a piece of paper or playing with his yo-yo and Gameboy to maintain his sanity. No doubt it was part of his plan. But they knew better than that, the Colonel had the whole thing designed inside his brain. If he put an effort into something, he could turn into a genius. Too bad that science didn't really appeal to him. 

So, the suspense remained.

And increased as the minutes passed.

^o^

Major Samantha Carter frowned.

She stood in front of a safe, where she knew that a particular alien object that Colonel O'Neill requested was kept. She was one of a few people in the base who had the combination for the safe. The procedure clearly stated that in order to 'borrow' the object, she had to have permission from Hammond and it had to be done in the presence of another officer. 

The Colonel didn't want anyone to know that he'd be using it. That was why she was standing in front of the safe in the middle of the night, when the storage room was barren and in complete darkness. She had a small flashlight with her, because she didn't want to rouse suspicion by turning the light on in the room. Jonas had made sure that the security camera would show a loop recording of an empty room for the next 20 minutes, plenty of time. Teal'c was securing the corridor against any unwanted witnesses. The Colonel? Well, he was in his office, pretending to work out a plan or playing with his yo-yo, creating a perfect diversion from curious SGC residents. They expected him to do all the work and his team-members just to tag along. They were wrong if they thought that they could outsmart him.

She quickly pulled out a pair of latex gloves and put them on, she didn't want to leave any evidence behind. She really didn't want to do this, when she told him that the timing was bad, it was the truth. She had a lot of work to be done, and she would prefer a good night sleep to sneaking around the SGC steali ... -- she meant 'borrowing' an alien object.

It made her wonder though about the things that she would do for her CO. Before she knew him, the thought of breaking any regulation was unimaginable, but now? When she started to enter the combination for the safe, she realised scarily that he could make her do *almost* anything.

^o^

Teal'c was guarding the corridor.

He was making sure that no one would pass it and therefore become a threat to Major Carter's position. The sight of the former First Prime of Apophis was a frightening sight, especially for the new recruits that had not gotten to know him yet. 

O'Neill had expressed his dislike of this Senator. And suffice it to say, Teal'c shared his aversion towards the man. He would gladly help his friend in his battle against the Senator. Beside, Senator Kinsey was supporting the NID, who he had a personal feeling of resentment against. They had tried to use him as an experimental object on several occasions.

He had no idea of what O'Neill had in mind, but he trusted him. O'Neill had plotted the perfect plan, he would see to it personally that it was executed with precision.

^o^

Jonas Quinn was smiling in front of his computer. 

He was glad that the Colonel had put so much trust in him. And he had also trusted him with another important task. But he couldn't tell anyone about it, not yet. What he could say for now was that the Colonel wanted him to learn a new skill. The Colonel had been very vague about his big master plan. He only ordered his team-members to do as he wanted, never once explaining the whole picture. 

Sam and Teal'c were unfazed about the whole thing and just did what the Colonel asked them to do. They had a blind faith when it came to the Colonel, they said that the Colonel would tell them when the time was right. Jonas envied them, they were so comfortable and trusting in each other. 

But he didn't mind, he was one of them now.

Maybe in time, he could be an integral part of SG1.

^o^

The next morning, all members of SG1 were present in Colonel Jack O'Neill's office.

The Colonel had just briefed them about his plan. H had swept clean his office from any kind of bugs that might have present, the security camera was left active, as it can only record images, not sound. No harm done.

"So, what do you think?"

A very innocent question that none of his team-mates had an answer for. Major Samantha Carter had a disbelieving look on her face, Jonas Quinn's mouth was slightly opened, meanwhile Teal'c raised one of his eyebrows and frowned. 

"You really hate the Senator that bad, Sir?" his second-in-command asked still with her 'I cannot believe that we are going to do that' plus 'I should have seen it coming' expression.

He gave her a pointed look.

"I believe he does, Major Carter," Teal'c answered on behalf of his leader. 

Jack nodded in the direction of his Jaffa as a thank you gesture, "He deserved every single thing that I had planned for him," he said firmly.

Jonas's mouth was still opened. And Jack took pity on him, "Okay kids, if you got no questions, that's all. You're dismissed."

Teal'c bowed his head and half-dragged Jonas out of the Jack's office. Jack only hoped that the Kelownan would recover from his shocked state; he needed him to make his plan worked. He then turned his attention to his Major who still in his office, no doubt she still had doubts about his plan. He knew that she had a tendency to think too much.

"Carter, do you want to say something?" 

She considered his offer for a while, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do to change his mind. She shook her head in defeat, "No, Sir." She had gone this far, might as well go all the way. She took out the alien object that she had managed to stea ... -- she meant 'borrow' from her pocket and handed it to him. 

He took it gratefully, "Thanks Carter. I couldn't do it without your help."

She smiled at him, "You're welcome, Sir. I'll leave you to it then." She turned around and left his office. 

As soon as the door closed, he stared at the object in his hand. Time to make a long distance call.

^o^

Thor blinked his big black eyes.

"Did I hear you right, O'Neill?" he asked just to make sure.

O'Neill nodded his head, "Yes, can you do that?"

Thor could easily granted O'Neill's request, "Very well. I need the coordinate and the time for that."

"No problem. Thanks Thor, hey listen. That was just the official request. I have some personal ... assistance that I need from you as well."

Thor stared at O'Neill's holographic form, "I would help you in any way I can." O'Neill had helped him by dealing with the Replicator and his Goa'uld capture after all.

O'Neill smiled in satisfaction, "Sweet."

Little did the little gray alien realised what the human was going to ask.

^o^

Somewhere on the base.

"O'Neill had started his plan."

"Really."

"Yeah, one of SF heard him talking to Thor inside his office."

"Thor? The Asgard, Thor?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What did he ask Thor?"

"The SF didn't say, he said that he couldn't hear the conversation clearly."

"O'Neill and Thor, lethal combination."

"Kinsey is a dead man walking."

"No doubt about that."

"Remind me to never, ever cross the Colonel."

"Do you really need reminding?"

"Good point."

"Hey, anyone have any idea what *exactly* the Colonel is planning?"

"Nope."

"Don't ask me."

"Drawing a blank."

"So ... what now?"

"Now we wait."

"Nooooo."

"I'm not so big on waiting."

"Tell me about it."

"When was the meeting due to be held anyway?"

"In four days time, why?"

"Man, I have a mission that day."

"Bad luck."

"It won't make a difference. There is no way that O'Neill will share his fun with us."

"True."

"SG1 members are so lucky. They get all the good times."

"Yeah, they are."

"Wait a minute, if Hammond is going to be in DC for the meeting, that means ..."

"Colonel O'Neill has to be here to take command of the Gate."

"Yes, that's right."

"So, there is no way that he could do whatever it is that he wants to do to Kinsey on that day."

No one said anything as the news sunk in.

"When then?"

TBC …

Beta-read by: Denise Powell

Let me know what do you think so far … ;)


	2. The Mission

**THE MISSION (Post-Disclosure)**

It was clear and lovely day, blue skies and warm breeze and blossom flowers and all that. Cheyenne Mountain was as peaceful as it could ever be with a Stargate buried down underneath it. General Hammond was in Washington DC on an official assignment, therefore Colonel O'Neill had the command of the SGC. He was pacing inside the control-room, he glanced at his watch now and again. His restless movement didn't go unnoticed by the people around him.

"Sir, would you please stop it," Major Samantha Carter said in a patient tone while she still had her eyes on the computer screen. She was just doing a routine check-up on the gate system, "You make everyone nervous." It wasn't her job, but she was stuck on the control-room with her team-mates doing nothing, might as well do it to pass the time. She didn't have to be there, but the Colonel had insisted that all SG1 members had to stick together as his plan need to be executed in perfect precision. He didn't want to waste time chasing after his team-mates when the time finally came. 

Timing is the key to getting this mission done.

He stared at her back, "So what if I made everyone nervous?" he challenged her. She rolled her eyes, not that he could see that, but she did it anyway. Trust the Colonel to come out with a rhetorical question. 

"You would attract unnecessary attention," Teal'c as always was the one who answered when no one had the courage or decency to reply.

The Colonel shook his head in defeat; Sam and Teal'c were getting very fine at team-work, too fine for their own good, "Jonas, wipe that smirk off your face." He diverted his attention to the new guy, at least Jonas still have a lot of respect in him. Jonas, who stood next to Teal'c, quickly took the hint and stopped smiling. 

And then an SF approached him, "Sir, General Hammond is on the phone for you, line 2," he informed the Colonel. 

"Thank you," he then walked to the nearest phone available in the control room. He picked it up, "O'Neill."

"Yes, sir."

"I understand."

"So, Thor made it in time?"

"That's good to hear, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Everything here is fine, Sir. You don't have to worry."

"Have a good time in DC, General."

The conversation ended there. He put down the phone and turned around to face his 'kids', Carter had swirled around her chair so that she was facing him now. 

"Sir?" she was full of enthusiasm. Truth be told, she had a lot of work to do and as soon as they did it, she would finally be able to get her work done. Oh yeah, and she didn't like the Senator either. 

He broke into a big grin, clearly pleased with himself, "It's show time."

With that phrase, he walked towards the General's office, followed closely by Teal'c and Jonas, Major Carter got up from her chair and tagged along with them as well. As soon as all of them were inside the office, she closed the door, isolating them from prying eyes. The Colonel made a move to the security camera and pulled the cable off, effectively disabling them. Jonas took a toolbox under the General's desk; he had put it there the other day to make it look less conspicuous.

The Colonel faced his team, "Ready?"

Two aliens and one USAF Major nodded.

"Good." He took out a blue stone, an Asgard's communication device and held it close to his mouth. He felt rather ridiculous to talk to a stone, but hey, as long as it can do its job, he would do it. He cleared his throat, "Thor, we're ready."

A flash of bright blue light burst inside the room. 

^o^

"Thor, buddy," Jack greeted the Supreme Commander of the Asgard.

"O'Neill," Thor, still sitting on his big chair acknowledged him.

"Thor, nice to see you again," Sam approached the little grey alien.

"It is my pleasure too, Major Carter."

Jack didn't want to waste any time, "Listen, buddy. We don't have much time, did you bring everything?"

Thor merely blinked, "Yes. It's over there," he pointed somewhere past Jack's shoulder, by the wall at the end of the mother ship's bridge. 

Jack eyes followed Thor's finger, "Carter," he was getting straight to business. Sam nodded in understanding and made a move to check the equipment that Thor had brought. "Jonas, help her," once again Jack gave out an order.

"Teal'c, you're with me," Jack walked towards the Asgard's control panel. He had learnt on how to use it when Thor had beamed him out seconds before Carter was just about to agree to go fishing with him. He was still quite sore about it, but Thor was a likeable guy, it was hard to keep getting mad at him.

Thor observed the activity in front of him, "I will be in my private chamber if you need me," he informed them before being engulfed by a bright blue light and disappearing into a thin air. His big chair too.

^o^

Sam and Jonas were engrossed in setting up the equipment in front of them. They had almost finished their task when Jonas whispered, "I still can't believe that Thor would lend his ship to the Colonel."

Sam just shrugged her shoulder, "What can I say? Thor really likes him."

He frowned at the answer, "Surely it's not the only reason."

She was quiet, pretending to be occupied by the machine in front of her.

"Sam?" he pressed her to give details.

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Let's just say that the Colonel can be very persuasive sometimes."

"Persuasive?" he was not satisfied with the answered that he was given.

"Yes," her hands were fiddling with the device in front of her. It was almost ready.

"How persuasive?" he still insisted.

She gave him a look, he didn't know when to give up. Hesitantly, she told him, "The Colonel kinda threatened him."

Jonas was shocked, well beyond shocked actually. His mouth was hung open for a while, around ten seconds later he recovered, "What? What did the Colonel threaten him with?"

"Thor was rather reluctant to grant his personal request," she almost finished setting up the apparatus, "but the Colonel said that he would constantly pester Thor until he got what he wanted. He had the Asgard's communication device in his possession after all. Thor could not ignore the call because it could be something important," she grimaced at the reminder on how bold her CO was and hoped that Thor didn't hold a grudge against them. But the Asgard didn't show any sign of hostility when he beamed them to his ship; the Colonel was really pushing his luck.

Jonas couldn't say a word.

^o^

Jack and Teal'c were concentrating on the panel in front of them. Jack was moving a stone around the control panel while his eyes were fixed on the giant screen in front of him, searching for something.

"Aha, found him," Jack shouted in excitement. "Teal'c?" he asked for his friend's opinion.

Teal'c smiled, "I believe you are correct, O'Neill. It is him."

"Good," Jack still had his eyes on the screen, he didn't want to lose his target, "Carter, is it ready yet?" 

"Yes, Sir, it's good to go," he could hear her behind him.

"Okay, everyone get ready and be alert," he took another stone from the control panel. He waited for a while, his eyes never leave his prey as he wait for the opportunity to present it self. And finally, his patient had pay up, his eyes light with exhilaration, "Carter, on my mark."

"Three," he started the countdown.

"Two,"

"One,"

He moved the stone, "NOW."

^o^

Senator Rodney Kinsey was not a happy man. 

Thor's sudden appearance had spoiled his entire plan, the NID still couldn't get their hands on the Gate. He had fought for control of the Stargate when he first found out about it, but now he came to realise that in his hand the Gate could be a very powerful political asset. It was a very powerful alien device and it needed to be treated with respect, not recklessly as O'Neill had done. Sure, he had made friends with *a* powerful race, but he had made so many more enemies. 

The Senator grumbled unhappily inside the Pentagon, his bodyguards and aids were walking all around him. He had just left the meeting room, General Hammond really had played it well, he underestimated that man. He had forgotten that this man was one of a few men that could keep O'Neill in the line. He wouldn't make the same mistakes again. He sighed and kicking his own heel mentally. 

He needed a bathroom.

"I need to go to the toilet. Where is it?" he asked his personal assistant, the one that knew the Pentagon building layout quite well. 

"There's one right the end of the corridor, Senator," his assistant pointed a finger straight forward.

"Okay, clear it," ordered the Senator.

Two of his five bodyguards nodded and speed up their pace, they would empty the communal Pentagon's restroom for the Senator. The last attempted assassination had made the Senator extra cautious. Two unfortunate restroom occupants were ushered away in hurry by the bodyguards, clearly unhappy by the whole thing, but they could not say it out loud. By the time the Senator had reached the toilet, his bodyguards had also checked for any suspicious items. 

"It's safe Senator, you can go inside now," one of his men said.

"Thanks," the Senator said while opening the restroom door. His little band of merry men would wait outside the door, as he had a little problem with taking a leak with someone watching him. The door was closed, he walked towards one of the urinals, undid his belt-buckle, and unzipped his trousers when suddenly the scenery was changed. The white tiles of the restroom's wall had been transformed into a big window with beautiful scenery of his blue planet from outer-space.

His eyes were bulged out, "What in the name of God is this?" 

^o^

Jack smiled at the sight of Kinsey before him, his hand still on his pants which hung nicely on his thigh, revealing a glimpse of his boxers. Out of corner of his eyes, he could see that Jonas had made a quiet move around him. Kinsey was still oblivious that he had a spectator.

Kinsey had finally opened his mouth, "What in the name of God is this?"

_Flash_

Kinsey jumped at the blinding light and noticed that Jonas was on the edge of the big window, with a camera in his hand. No doubt that he would pay a fortune just to get his hand on the negative. Jack had a very wide grin that stretch from ear-to-ear. This was priceless. The new guy knew how not to waste any excellent prospect; he was proud of him.

"YOU," the Senator shouted angrily at Jonas.

Jack had to divert the Senator's attention from Jonas, "Yo, Kinsey."

The Senator froze at that, he would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around and to his horror, he found Jack and Teal'c standing near some big round pole that he guessed was a control panel; Major Carter was slightly behind them; all of them had their own version of smug face. 

"If I were you, I'd fix my pants or Carter here wouldn't stop grinning," well, that produced a glare from Sam and immediate response from Kinsey to zip up his trousers and fix his belt-buckle, saving whatever dignity that he had left.

"Sir, I let you know that I have better taste than that," Sam opposed his assessment, still glaring at his back as Jack couldn't let his eyes miss the downfall of Kinsey's majesty. She approached him and stood between him and Teal'c.

Jack at last tore his eyes from Kinsey and looked at her, "Of course you do, Major, I'm just saying." He smiled at her and she reluctantly accepted his not-so-subtle apology. She knew that he only said that to embarrass Kinsey further, and it did work. Kinsey's face was as red as a well-cooked lobster. Jack moved something on the control panel and the big window behind Kinsey was closed.

_Flash_

Jonas was having fun with his camera. Once again the Senator jumped, he completely forgot about Jonas and his camera when he saw O'Neill was in the same room as him. "Stop it!" Kinsey ordered Jonas. But Jonas had been taking a lesson on following order from the rest of the SG1.

_Flash_

He did that one on purpose just to annoy Kinsey.

"You little ..., I'll have your butt kick out from ..."

_Flash_

Kinsey made a move towards Jonas, "I warn you."

_Flash_

Kinsey's eyes were full of fire, a few more steps from Jonas's position.

_Flash_

"Jonas, stop it," Jack once again came to his rescue, Kinsey stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and faced the rest of SG1. Jack smiled at his newest team member; he had made a move away from Kinsey and towards them while Kinsey's attention was sidetracked, "You have your fun, now it's ours." Evil didn't even begin to cover the mood that he was in, "Beside, we still need the camera for other things."

Kinsey squirmed.

But he will be damned if he would just surrender to be subjected to whatever O'Neill had in mind, "Colonel, what are you playing at?" He put on a brace face and angry voice. He was a Senator for a reason. Bluffing was one of his games.

But Jack knew that there was nothing that Kinsey could do, and he knew that Kinsey knew it too. That gave him a burst of confidence. Jack crooked his eyebrows, "I'm just giving you what you deserved," he advanced towards the older man, "you had made me parade for your presidential candidacy against my will," he was referring to the press-conference that the President arranged after the shooting incident. To Jack's disgust, Kinsey had made a meal out of it.

Kinsey smirked at the memory, "I only took what's right in front of me."

"Yeah," Jack said not so enthusiastically, and then he encircled the Senator, giving him a predatory look. Kinsey shifted uncomfortably while his eyes followed Jack's movement. He stood his ground with every ounce of courage that he could muster.

He knew what kind of man O'Neill was. He read his files. And to concede that he was actually at Jack's mercy made him quiver a bit. But he would never beg to this man. Not now, not ever. He held his chin high, "What are you planning to do to me?"

Jack stood right in front of him, "I'm going to have fun," the inner-kid inside of him resurfaced, Jack turned around to face his team-mates, "Teal'c, he's yours," he walked to where they are, "for now."

Teal'c's lip was twitched in anticipation, "Thank you, O'Neill" he said while closing his distance with the Senator.

"Colonel, you won't get away with this," Kinsey said through gritted teeth. USAF Colonel he could deal with, but the former First Prime of Apophis? He knew what the Jaffa was capable of doing. At least O'Neill's hands were still tied by regulation and duty, Kinsey could use that. Teal'c was a different matter all together.

Unconsciously, Kinsey stepped backwards as Teal'c was getting closer and closer. The big man suddenly looked a lot bigger. He couldn't hide his fear any longer; his face was a mixture of anxiety and vulnerability.

_Flash_

Unknown to him, Jonas had taken a position next to Teal'c. He would like nothing more than snatch that camera from Jonas's hand, but the situation didn't really support his intention. Teal'c was still getting bigger in his eyes. The Jaffa was still not saying a word, but there were something in his eyes that made Kinsey's knees went weak.

Kinsey's back made contact with the window, he could not step back any further. Meanwhile, Teal'c was still taking slow steps towards him. 

_Flash_

God have mercy on him.

^o^

Sam watched Teal'c and Jonas having their fun. She nudged her CO's shoulders with hers, "Jonas seems to adapt quite quickly to us, don't you think?"

"Yes," Jack didn't want let out an over-committed opinion about him.

"I told him about your little 'tantrum' with Thor earlier, I hope you don't mind," she didn't want him to think that she had gone behind his back.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think that it was fair to leave him out of this. He's a part of us now," she stated.

Jack was considering her reason; their eyes were still at the other three men in the bridge. 

"Sir?" she was waiting for his acceptance. 

He sighed, "He is. Part of the team, I mean." 

He could tell she was smiling even though his eyes were on something else. 

^o^

Teal'c was just a couple steps away from Kinsey. Jonas had finally decided that he couldn't get any good shoot with Teal'c so close to Kinsey. He only took pictures of Kinsey alone, just in case any of the developed pictures ever came into the wrong hands. It could be career damaging, especially for the Colonel and the Major.

Kinsey was sweating; his whole body was pressed against the windows. 

Teal'c took one step forward.

Never in his life had Kinsey ever wanted to disappear this bad. His palms were wet with cold sweat.

Teal'c took the final step.

Kinsey's pupil dilated. He shivered involuntarily. 

Teal'c leaned forward so that their faces were just inches. His brown eyes were issuing threat and throwing mental daggers at their recipient. 

Kinsey was visible shrunken. He held his breath.

Teal'c's chin was lifted ever so slowly, with his eyes looking down at Kinsey's now.

Kinsey squealed.

"Boo."

^o^

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, followed by a shake of her head, "You told him to do that, didn't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

Jack patted her shoulder, "Smart girl."

^o^

Kinsey's legs had already given up, his body was slumped ungraciously on the floor. He was shaken. Teal'c was still standing in front of him, he looked down on Kinsey. Who could imagine that one single meaningless word could transform a Senator into jelly. He stepped aside from the Senator.

_Flash_

^o^

"O'Neill, I have accomplished my task," Teal'c informed his CO.

"Excellent," Jack replied in his best Montgomery Burns expression and clasped his hands together, "Carter, where's the sedative?"

She pulled a syringe out of her pocket, "Here, Sir."

He looked at the syringe, "Would you like to do the honour, Carter?" 

She grinned, "Might as well. Thanks Sir." Nice to know that he was more than willing to share his fun with her. She promptly moved towards the Senator, and without wasting any time she introduce the contents of the syringe into the Senator's blood stream. Kinsey couldn't give too much of a fight in his current condition.

"Done," she put the empty syringe back to her pocket. She would dispose of it later on.

Jack, Teal'c and Jonas had also moved closer to the Senator's limp form.

"Good," Jack checked his watch, "How long did Janet reckon before the drug kicks in?"

"Five minutes," Jonas provided the information.

"Okay. Jonas, get ready. How long is it going to take?"

Jonas handed his camera to Teal'c as he moved across the room to take his toolbox, "Three or four hours."

Jack nodded, "Carter?"

"Four hours is plenty of time, Sir. We're safe."

"Let's get to work, people."

^o^

"Thor," Jack called as he entered Thor's private chamber. He took a glance at the massive room, it was barren. Thor could really put some personal touches in there. 

"O'Neill, what can I do for you?"

Jack felt a little bit guilty about 'threatening' his little friend, Thor had been nothing but helpful, "Listen, I just want to thank you once again for lending me your ship."

Thor blinked, "As I recall, I had very little choice."

Jack winced at that, "Yeah, that was purely my selfishness. Listen, next time you need my help, just beam me up, I won't ask questions."

"I do not mind you asking questions."

"Well, yeah. Anytime you need me, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you."

^o^

"So, have you apologised to Thor, Sir?" Sam asked as soon as he was back on the bridge.

Jack was speechless for a while.

Her eyes were narrowed, "Sir?"

He still didn't say a word.

She rolled her eyes, hands on the hip, "I can't believe that you didn't do it."

"I did," he defended himself, "in my own way," he added with a little voice.

She stared at him.

He stared back, "What? If Thor had granted my request to send Kinsey to a planet far far away in the first place, I wouldn't have to go to all this trouble."

She was still staring.

He chose to distract her from her scrutinizing, "So, how's Jonas doing?"

She had accepted long ago that he was incorrigible, so she let the subject go, "He's almost finished, Teal'c is with him," she gestured towards them.

"Good."

They chatted for a few more minutes, and finally Jonas was done. Sam took out another syringe from her pocket and gave it to her CO. He then knelt down and injected it into the unconscious form of Kinsey. It was the 'cure' for the sedative, both sedative and 'cure' were an off-world products. 

"Move away, kids. Teal'c, get ready to beam him down."

Teal'c quickly took his position near the control panel while Sam and Jonas stood a few steps back from Jack. Satisfied with his team's position, he then started to slap Kinsey's cheek. 

"Oh Kinsey, wakey, wakey."

Kinsey's eyes were fluttered open. The sight of Jack made him bolt and sit up. He was furious, "Colonel, you will ..."

But Jack cut him from his little speech, "Ah, ah, ah. Remember where you are, Kinsey. I'm only going to tell you this once," he leaned closer and whispered in a dangerous tone, "I could have taken your sorry little life if I wanted to. Just remember that."

Kinsey had recovered from his earlier shocked, he was not to be outdone, "Is that a threat, Colonel?"

Jack smiled frostily at him, "No. It's a fact." He then stood up and turned his head to Teal'c, "Are you ready?"

"I am."

"On my mark," Jack pulled out his sunglasses and put it on. He had that aurora of 'overwhelming coolness' around him.

Kinsey also stood up now, "What are you going to do now?"

Jack took out a gun and pointed at Kinsey's chest, "I'm going to shoot you."

The Senator's fear was starting to surface now; he realised that Jack would do just as he said. The colour had been drained from his face.

Jack undid the safety of his gun, still pointing at Kinsey, "Not so proud now, are you?"

Kinsey was trying to see through Jack's eyes, but the dark sunglasses had made it impossible. His time was drawing near. But fear sometimes made people do stupid things, "Come on Colonel, what are you waiting for? If you want to shoot me, just do it." Kinsey was hoping that if he pushed the right button, O'Neill might not shoot him after all.

Jack's face was unreadable, it was a blank one, "I intend to."

Kinsey gulped nervously, he recognised the face anywhere, it was a face of a killer. Picking up the last crumble of dignity that he had, he lifted his chin, "Then do it."

Jack gave him a cold smile, "Bye, Kinsey."

The Senator's life flashed before his own eyes.

Jack lowered his gun so that it was pointed towards Kinsey's private part; Kinsey saw that too. The man with the gun then pulled the trigger and Kinsey screamed, "Nooooo." Kinsey shut his eyes and was waiting for the pain to come and an angel to take him away, but it never did. Instead he could feel wetness on his front. 

"Jonas," he could hear O'Neill's voice.

_Flash_

The Senator was baffled; he opened his eyes to see that his trouser was soaked wet on the front. It was a water-gun. 

"Teal'c," O'Neill's voice once again.

And then the scenery was changed. Kinsey was back at the Pentagon's restroom.


	3. Post Mission

**POST - MISSION**

General Hammond was conversing with Major Davis when Senator Kinsey was storming back inside the meeting room, his face matched the colour of a fire-engine. "General Hammond," he called the General with hatred in his voice.

Hammond couldn't help but notice that Kinsey's trousers were slightly damp on the front, but he knew better than to mention it, "How can I help you, Senator?" 

Kinsey was almost screaming, his hand was pointed at Hammond's chest, "Let me tell you something, you better get O'Neill in control or I'll have the whole SGC..."

"Is that a threat, Senator?" the two stars General was not a man that took a warning lying down. 

Major Davis was playing the middle-man, he stepped between the two men, "Senator Kinsey, please, remember where we are now." The three ambassadors and Colonel Chekov had already stopped whatever they were doing and had their attention on the little contest instead. 

Kinsey stepped back and tried to control his anger, it wouldn't do any good to lose control in front of their allies' representatives, "Your Colonel O'Neill and his team had kidnap me and subjected me to a certain assault just now."

Hammond and Davis exchanged looks, and then the General turned to Kinsey, "With all due respect, Senator, this is a serious accusation. I have just phones Colonel O'Neill. He is in Colorado Springs at this moment, what you have just told me is impossible."

"Thor is helping them. I was transported to his ship and assaulted by your subordinate, General," Kinsey lowered his voice, he didn't want the others to listen. Accusing the Comma ... -- he meant the *Supreme* Commander of the Asgard Fleet was not a smart move, not even when it was the truth.

Hammond had a very good inkling that the Colonel had done just what the Senator told him, but he would be damned if he didn't fight back, "Do you have any proof to support your claim?"

Kinsey stopped dead in his tracks, did he had any proof? He was so consumed by his fury that he completely forgot about that. 

"If you don't, then I suggest you stop spreading lies about my man," Hammond smiled in triumph; the Colonel had not let him down. But he really needed to talk to his 2IC once he got back to Colorado.

"I was gone for a considerable length of time, surely it counts as something," the Senator still had not given up.

Davis frowned, "You were only gone for five minutes from this room, Senator."

Kinsey looked at him incredulously, "Don't patronize me Major, I know that it had to be at least half an hour since I had left this room."

"I don't mean to interfere, but Major Davis is correct," Colonel Chekov confirmed Davis's assessment, the Senator faced him, "you had just left the room when you came suddenly barging back in."

Kinsey looked at the three ambassadors, and they seemed to be in agreement with Chekov and Davis. But he still didn't believe them, surely all that had occurred in more than five minutes. 

"Senator Kinsey, I don't know what you are playing at. But don't you dare accuse my man based on nothing again," Hammond gave him a stern face. With that the General excused himself, "Now, if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make to the President," he then walked out of the room.

Kinsey was as lost as a penguin in a desert.

^o^

Somewhere inside the SGC.

"SG1 came out of the General's office with a big grin on their faces."

"So, they finally did it."

"I would've thought so."

"Really?"

"Positive."

"In such a short time? They couldn't have been inside the office for more than 5 minutes."

"They disabled the security camera."

"And remember, Thor is here."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that."

"Wait a minute, Thor's here?"

"Yes, Sgt. Green from the Communication Department received information from her Pentagon connection; Thor made a surprise appearance in the meeting."

"Wow."

"Apparently, General Hammond wasn't too surprised when he showed up."

"So ... the General and O'Neill were definitely planning this."

"Oh yeah."

"No doubt about that."

"You know, Major Briggs overheard something about having a picture developed."

"They had pictures?"

"Is this for real?"

"Do you think they'll share it with us?"

"Maybe."

"We could always ask."

^o^

General Hammond sighed at the sight of his 2IC. Sometimes he wondered whether his sanity could survive another day with a man like this antique Colonel under his command. "Colonel, didn't I tell you that you shouldn't pull any stunts like that again without informing me?" He wanted to get angry, he should reprimand him, but the Colonel's good mood was infectious. 

"What stunt?" the man in front of him stood with an innocent look on his face.

Hammond sighed once again, why couldn't the Colonel made life easier for him? "Senator Kinsey confronted me with an allegation against you and your team, Colonel. A serious one, I might add."

O'Neill's eyebrow lifted, "Can he prove the allegation, Sir?"

Hammond couldn't hold back a smirk, "Proud of your own work, Jack?" and just like that the rank was dropped. They were in Hammond's house, he was having a BBQ. An informal celebration for their 'victory' against Kinsey and the NID, almost all the SGC personnel were there.

Jack lifted the beer bottle to his mouth and took a mouthful, "You got to admit that it was a good one, George." He was clearly pleased with himself. 

Hammond also took a sip from his coffee cup, "It was." Jack's plan had left Kinsey without evidence, "Although I would really appreciate it if I had a warning first." The General glanced out his reading-rooms window; the two officers were having a private conversation. "Tell me Son, what you actually did to him?" He was just human, curiosity was one of his attributes.

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out," Jack took another swing at his beer.

Hammond watched the younger man flicking through a book that he took from the bookshelves, "I'm sure it's worth it."

"You have no idea."

^o^

"Sir, what did the General say?" Sam asked as soon as her CO joined her in the garden. 

"He said that he couldn't wait to see for the show today."

She was tentative, "Are we still going for it? I mean it was one thing to have the pictures taken, but to actually show them ..."

He waved his hand, "Carter, don't you know how desperate these people are?" he gestured at the crowd attending the BBQ party. She sighed deeply, she knew how badly those people wanted it, she really did. She and Jonas were the ones who were being pestered by all the soldiers and scientists of the SGC. Jack leaned in to whispered in her ear, "Let's just say that now we have unlimited supply of 'slave for the day'."

She really should have seen it coming. It was so like the Colonel, to take advantage on any opportunity that was presented to him. "Whatever you say, Sir," she gave him a mock salute accompanied by one of the smiles that she reserved especially for him when he was being difficult.

He smiled back, "Where's Jonas and Teal'c?" 

"They were preparing the projector; Jonas needs Teal'c to guard the library door. Some people are getting restless," she took two bottles of beer from the crate. They had positioned themselves near the liquor, and as senior officers, no one dared to shoo them away. She gave one to him.

"Thanks," they then lapsed into comfortable silence, drinking their beer and watching the others. 

"I'm just glad that Hammond's grandchildren are not here," he said out of the blue, "It could be damaging for their mental development if they ever saw the photographs."

Her beer went down the wrong pipe and she coughed violently. 

"Are you okay?" he rubbed her back, feeling slightly guilty for being the cause of her suffering. He picked up a tissue from the wooden table near them and wiped her wet mouth and nose with it.

After she recovered, her eyes shot daggers at him, "Did you have to say that while I was drinking?"

At least he had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry, I was just wondering out loud. Didn't know that you would found it amusing." And just as easy as that, his apology was accepted. 

"Never mind, I already knew that you are hazardous for my health anyway," even though that she had already forgiven him, she wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Hey, I resent that comment," admonished Jack, somewhat amused with the fact that his 2IC were sounding more and more like him these days. 

She grinned, "It's not my problem if you can't handle the truth."

He groaned in frustration.

^o^

Across the garden.

"Did you see that?"

"He was touching her."

"Definitely."

"And they said they were just friends?"

"Look at they way he looks at her."

"She does the same thing."

"Shhh, lower your voice, they might hear us."

"So what if they do hear us?"

"Okay, shhh, *Hammond* might hear us."

"Hammond is inside the house, he couldn't hear us."

"Shhh or *I'll* smack your head."

"Quit it, you two."

"Ahhh ... look at them, our perfect couple."

"Uh huh, and the fact that the regulations are against their relationship makes it so much more interesting."

"Yes, what can I say, I'm a sucker for the forbidden kind of love."

"Hopefully we'll get a happy ending."

"I'm with you."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

^o^

The General's library was packed with people. Most of them were sitting on the floor, some senior officers and heads of departments got the chairs. Rank really did have its privileges. They were preparing for the most anticipated slide show ever. Jonas had brought the projector from the SGC, he had chosen the best pictures from his collection and arranged them for the audience.

"Everyone ready?" asked Jonas.

"YES," came the impatient chorus.

"Okay, let's do it then."

The light was switched off and darkness covered the room. The projector was humming, in a few seconds the first picture was up.

"Holy Cow."

"How did they manage to get Kinsey's to lower his pants?"

"Beats me."

"Nothing impossible when it came to SG1, I guess."

"Kinsey got nice boxers though."

Second picture.

"He looks pissed."

"No kidding."

"He was ready to kill."

Third picture.

"Definitely pissed."

"He was livid."

"Furious is more like it."

"Did someone get hurt in the process of getting these pictures?"

Fourth picture.

"Ouch, he looks scared now."

"Teal'c?"

"Yeah. My money is on Teal'c too."

"I'm with you."

Fifth picture.

"Scared? More like terrified for me."

"Petrified?"

"If you were in his position, wouldn't you be?"

"I can see your point."

Sixth picture.

"What did they do to him?"

"I can't believe that I actually feel sorry for Kinsey."

"Don't worry man, we are allowed to have weaknesses."

"I don't know if I could take more."

Seventh picture.

"Jesus."

"Kinsey wet his pants."

"This is a one in a million picture."

"I can't believe he did it."

"We can blackmail him with this picture alone."

"I'm so with you on that."

Eighth picture.

"Ew ... naked Kinsey."

"Naked Kinsey's *back*."

"Does it make any difference? All I can see is wrinkled skin."

"What were they doing to him?"

"I'm just glad that no one here is underage."

Ninth picture.

"Is that ..."

"Oh yeah."

"Cute."

"That is a tattoo alright."

"But what is a tattoo doing on Kinsey's butt?"

"Twenty bucks that it was SG1 doing."

"Not even a donkey is stupid enough to take that bet."

Tenth picture.

"Hey, it's the close-up of the tattoo."

"Wow, pretty red heart tattoo."

"Who did it?"

"I would've guessed Jonas."

"He did a good job on that."

"There's a name on the tattoo."

"What is it?"

"It's not too clear."

Tenth picture. 

"Oh, there it is."

"Uh guys."

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I'm not being picky or anything, but ..."

"But what?"

"Betty is *so* not the name of the Senator's wife."

^o^

Hammond was speechless. The slide show had proven to be very ... pleasurable.

"How on Earth did you managed to do all that in less that five minutes?" he whispered to Jack who was sitting next to him, that question had been nagging him for quite a while.

"I didn't. It took us nearly four hours to get all of it done," answered Jack with a shrug of his shoulder.

"But ..." he eyed his men and women, they were also still taken aback by the pictures. Especially since someone had shed the light on the importance of the name 'Betty'; they were still letting the news sunk in. His 2IC really need to start acting his own age, not that he minded having him just the way he is. 

"We borrowed the Asgard's time machine," Jack explained.

"The one that they used to trap the Replicators?"

"Yes, it created some kind of time-bubble around Thor's ship, four hours in the ship was less than 2 seconds back on Earth, or at least that's what Carter said."

He chuckled softly, "You don't really care as long as it works, didn't you?"

Grinning was Jack's favourite activity of the day, "You got that right."

"What about the tattoo? How come Kinsey didn't feel sore?" he was sure that Kinsey would have mentioned it if he knew.

"You have to ask Fraiser about that, but it was something that SG4 brought back from their last visit."

"The new anaesthetic?" SG4 had managed to get a local painkiller back to the SGC. It had proven to have no addictive properties, unlike the normal painkillers that were widely used on Earth and it also lasted longer. That was why Hammond decided that it was worth studying. "Aren't we still testing it?"

"Yes, we are."

^o^

A week had passed by since the slide-show in the General's library. Almost everyone had recovered from their initial shock of seeing one of the most respectable American Senators (possibly their next President) being subjected to SG1's ordeal. Suffice to say that he wouldn't get any votes from any SGC personnel on the next election, his perfect reputable figure had been tainted so badly that every time they saw his picture, all that they could see was his 'wet pants' moment or the tattoo. 

It was that bad.

But life goes on and people had work to be done. So the SGC was back to its normal routine. It was lunch time, Lt. Marie Keller and Sgt. Tara Green were on their way to the commissary to get some food. They were talking about the whole Kinsey fiasco.

"Did you know that Kinsey's wife has left their house?" Marie, as the base's grapevine queen, was always up to date with the latest news.

Tara was intrigued, "Really? Was it because of the tattoo?"

"Well, I obviously don't know for sure, but it was the most likely explanation," speculated the Lieutenant, "I mean, it happened the day after that fateful day, it couldn't be a coincidence. I guess Kinsey was never aware of the tattoo's existence."

"Hmm, I guess I can understand why she left him," the brunette Sergeant nodded in sympathy to the Senator's wife, "if my boyfriend came home with a tattoo with another woman's name on it, I would do the same thing as well."

"Not before you kicked his ass first, of course," her friends suggested.

Tara grinned, "Don't put ideas in my head, I might be tempted to put it into practice."

Marie was about to add something when she came to a halt, as if she saw a ghost. Tara was about to shake her friend out of her condition when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw whatever Marie saw. It was something that neither of the women had a word to describe.

There, in front of the commissary, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were standing next to each other -- face to face, in a very close proximity, too close in fact.

"Jeez, are you sure Carter?" said the Colonel who seemed to be uncertain. 

She had one of her hand on the Colonel's jacket collar and played with it, her fingers were stroking and twisting the blue material. Avoiding his eyes, she looked at her hand and its current object of affection instead, "I'm certain, Sir," was that a purr? Was Major Samantha Carter just purring? To her commanding officer?

He looked down at her head, "What if it didn't work?" he asked softly.

She tilted her head to face him, "It will work," there were no hesitancy in her voice, her blue eyes showed determination.

"How bad do you want it?" asked him again, trying to concentrate more as her hand was traveling to his chest now.

"*Very*," she was not to be deterred. 

He sighed, there was no way he could resist much longer, "Tell me again, why should I agree with this?"

She licked her lips deliberately and slowly, "Because *I* want to."

"You promise it will work?" he was still unconvinced.

She leaned closer and gave him a smile, "I promise."

He considered it for a while, and then he shrugged his shoulder, "Okay then."

She pushed his chest slowly with one hand and drew away from his body, "Thanks Sir, I'll let the General know and put the request to join the 'Prometheus' crew for its first flight test as soon as possible." She then turned around and walked away from him, "See you in the debriefing, Sir."

He muttered under his breath, "Scientists." His eyes were suspiciously checking on his Major's butt until she was out of sight, he then shook his head and disappeared inside the commissary.

Tara and Marie were still standing on the same spot as they were a few minutes ago. They were speechless and bewildered.

"They did it again."

"They can't just throw that much ship in our faces and leave it like that."

"Apparently they can, and just did."

"The flirting is getting worse and worse everyday."

"Don't forget about the look exchanges and those smiles."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't know whether I can take it anymore."

"For crying out loud, that's it. I demand a resolution."

^o^

Senator Kinsey was in his house. His faithful wife had just left him a week ago for no reason, he had tried to call her and find out what was wrong, but she didn't want to have anything to do with him right now. He had a brown envelope in front of him right now; it was delivered to his house this morning with no indication of who the sender was. He opened it and took out a piece of paper. It was just a normal plain white paper, there were some words on it, typed - not hand written. He began to read.

*

_Don't forget, I can take it anytime I want it. So, don't do anything that I won't do and keep your hands off my team._

_PS: If you need a reminder, look under your right big toe._

*

Kinsey crushed the paper into a little ball. He knew it, it was O'Neill. So he wasn't dreaming about the whole thing after all. His bodyguards had informed him that he only spent around thirty seconds inside the restroom, therefore he thought that he had finally lost his mind and imagined the whole incident. O'Neill had sent the letter to let him know that he had power over him. 

The Senator was livid, but he couldn't do anything about it. O'Neill had those pictures that could destroy his image easily. What a man. O'Neill's one weakness was his team, but he made it perfectly clear that they were off-limits, so he couldn't do anything about it. Damn it, he wanted to get revenge, but it was impossible for the time being. That was alright, he was a patient man, he could wait until the time was right. 

Until he won the next election and became the new President.

And when that time came, O'Neill would wish that he had never been born. With that thought, Kinsey's anger eased slightly. He approached the fireplace and threw the paper into the fire. He watched the paper burn into ashes, the paper was moving slightly inside the fire, he could see the word 'toe' on it. That was right, O'Neill told him to look under his right big toe.

He sat on the chair and took off his slippers, he put on his reading glasses and raised his right foot to his left knee. He leaned forward to take a little to look under his big toe. His face was reddened, his anger had reappeared. 

"O'NEILL," his scream could be heard resonating throughout his big white mansion. Why? Because under his right big toe, there was a small tattoo. It was a word written in Arial Black font, a word that Kinsey despised so much. 

The word was: SG1

**_- Finish-_**

So, what do you think?

Read the prequel: Partners in Crime 


End file.
